


Avengers Puppy Pile! Assemble!

by laylabinx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, There's so much fluff you guys, look at it all...its glorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/pseuds/laylabinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff abound! Nothing but a big ol' Avengers cuddle puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Puppy Pile! Assemble!

"Tony!"

Tony looked up and just managed to brace himself against the unbroken side of the couch before Pepper threw herself into his arms. The couch creaked behind him, shifting a bit and protesting at the sudden change in weight. Not like it mattered, that couch was essentially the only piece of furniture left standing in the room at the moment.

"You stupid! Idiotic! Self-Centered! Jerk!" Pepper cried, kissing him all over the face in between each word. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the entire wall had been blown out behind them or that the Italian marble floor was cracked and shattered beneath their feet. She didn't seem to notice the dirt and concrete and dents that covered his suit or the marvelous array of bruises on his face. All she saw was him and that was all she needed to see.

"Honey, you're home!" Tony exclaimed around another kiss, shooting a glare at the smirks and suppressed smiles from his teammates.

"I swear to God if you do anything that stupid ever again I'm going to turn that suit of yours into a heroic trash compactor," Pepper growled, taking a step back and surveying the suit in question, finally taking in the damage that littered the formerly untarnished metal. "Forget turning your suit into a trash compactor, you look like you got sent through one. God…did you get run over by a tank?"

"Something like that," Steve remarked from somewhere off to his left and Pepper seemed to finally realize that there were other people in the room besides Tony.

She stepped away from him, walking around and looking at the battered and bruised Avengers standing in the decimated remains of the room. Everyone was bruised and dirty, covered in dust and glass and bits of concrete, but they were all very much alive. "God, you guys looks terrible…" she remarked with wide eyes. "Is everyone okay?"

"Nothing to worry about, ma'am," Steve assured her, trying for a smile but falling into something like a grimace instead. "It was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Tony chimed in behind her, slumping onto one end of the couch and sprawling as much as he could on the broken furniture. "We just saved the Earth from being the poster child for what happens when H.G. Wells is right and preventing giant, metallic space slugs that looked like the fell directly out of Stephen King's nightmares from destroying the city and possibly swallowing the sun. All in a day's work for Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"Tony-"

"Pepper, seriously, it's fine," Tony insisted, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down onto the couch with him. The couch groaned ominously beneath them but remained standing. "It looks bad right now because…well, it is bad. But everyone's here and we're fine and we'll worry about the clean up crew later, alright?"

Pepper looked like she was ready to protest some more but instead she just sighed and leaned back against Tony's shoulder, the back of her head bouncing a bit against the dented metal. Tony followed her example and let his head drop back onto the back of the couch, sighing heavily up at the ceiling. "Anyone else feel like taking a break for a minute before Fury decides to fire all of us for destroying…" he gestured vaguely with one hand. "The state? I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely calling in dead on Monday."

"Second," Clint muttered, dropping down onto the floor beside the couch and leaning back against one side of it.

"Third," Natasha chimed in, slumping down next to Clint and leaning against his shoulder. She stretched her legs out in front of her, black leather ripped and covered in dust, the smooth material hidden beneath a layer of grime.

"Take a break, Cap," Tony said, noticing Steve was the only one still standing. "We've protected the American way from intergalactic threat and total annihilation. I say that counts as a win for Uncle Sam."

Before Steve could say anything in response to that, Thor stepped into the room from the broken remains of the door. "Loki has been detained and will be under constant watch until our departure. In two days time I will take him back to Asgard and there he will face justice for his crimes."

"See?" Tony said, gesturing toward Thor with one hand while keeping the other arm around Pepper's shoulders. "The bad guy is in custody, about to be deported across the galaxy to face an extraterrestrial court system and be tried for his crimes as a planetary terrorist. Everything worked out in the end."

"Indeed it did. That was a marvelous display of heroics!" Thor exclaimed and the room around them seemed to vibrate a bit. He walked over to Steve and clapped him on the shoulder with a wide grin. "Never before have I seen such formidable warriors in the throes of battle! Truly this planet has earned its merit today, make no mistake!" He beamed down at his weary, bedraggled companions like a child with new friends. "I am proud to call you brothers and sisters in arms, comrades in battle, and heroes for this planet!"

"Honor accepted, big guy," Tony muttered, head still slumped back against the back of the couch. "Now come join the heroes for this planet in a celebratory coma."

Thor walked over to the couch and dropped down onto the opposite end of it with a heavy thud. Unfortunately, that was all it took for the couch to give way completely and there was a tremendous crash as the furniture broke away beneath them. Tony and Pepper ended up on the floor, half on their backs and half sprawled on their sides, Thor landing beside them in much the same position. Clint and Natasha toppled backwards once their support was gone and ended up lying across both Tony and Pepper's legs. The sudden change in gravity caused one of Natasha's legs to swing sideways involuntarily and effectively swept Steve's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor as well. He landed heavily, mostly on top of Thor, one arm slung out across Clint and Natasha next to him. They were all on the floor in one huge pile and for a moment no one moved.

"Well…an orgy with my teammates wasn't really how I expected this evening to go," Tony muttered from somewhere deep beneath the pile of bodies and limbs. Pepper smirked a bit and just rolled her eyes, wriggling a bit to get in a more comfortable position on the floor. No one made an effort to get up, everyone seemed to be content to simply lie there on the floor for the moment so that's what they did. Pepper curled herself into Tony's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Clint idly picked the bits of dust and concrete from Natasha's wavy red hair while she sighed heavily against his chest. Thor had one arm wrapped loosely around Steve's waist, the other arms tossed up above his head, and Steve contented himself to simply letting his head rest against the god's chest and staring up at the ceiling. No one moved, no one spoke, everyone just laid there and accepted the moment.

"Wow, um…if I'm interrupting something I can take a lap around the block and come back," Bruce muttered as he stepped into the room, his eyes landing on the pile of his teammates. He'd finally managed to calm down enough to subdue the Hulk and had disappeared off to find a change of clothes to save himself some semblance of dignity. However, seeing the position his teammates had ended up in in his absence, dignity seemed to be the least of his worries at the moment.

"Nonsense," Tony called, waving him over with his free hand. "Come join the puppy pile. It's warm."

"Nah, I think I'm good," Bruce said, skirting along the edges of the pile like he was afraid to touch any of them. "The Other Guy doesn't really handle touching all that well."

"Oh, can it Banner," Tony muttered up to the ceiling before rolling his head to the side to look up at the one member of their team currently not on the floor. "You're part of this group too and no one can say "no" to a hug. In fact, I think group hugs are supposed to be really good for anger management issues. That and bunny therapy. Pet a rabbit and it takes away your rage or something like that. Too bad we don't have any rabbits in here at the moment but it's kind of hard to contain them with the building being destroyed and everything."

Bruce sighed in exasperation and walked over to the edge of the pile, slowly and carefully easing his way down onto the floor next to Tony and Pepper. He hesitated for a few minutes before finally leaning back on one elbow and stretching his legs out in front of him, reclining as much as he could without lying on the floor completely.

"See, now don't you feel better?"

"I feel like I'm lying on the floor."

" 'Atta boy," Tony quipped, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder, the motion a bit awkward from his place on the broken tiles. Another heavy silence filled the room, filled only with the sounds of police sirens down on the ground below. It would take weeks to clean up the city, months to repair it, but all that could wait for the moment. For the time being, everyone was just happy to be alive.

Tony sighed heavily again, blinking up at the cracked ceiling. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving…"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello lovelies! This is my first time posting a fic over here (I'm making the leap from FF.net to AO3; whooo!) Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
